At present there is a widely held assumption that major changes in sex roles are occurring, but there is a relative absence of empirical evidence documenting such change. this research proposed to obtain such evidence in the educational and achievement spheres by utilizing a 1964 survey of 3461 high school seniors as baseline data for a 1975 replication of the same survey in the same schools. The research analysis will be oriented toward observation of change in the components of the female role, but will also anticipate the observation of role convergence through change in both roles as well as stable differences in the scope of male and female roles that have been interpreted as evidence of incipient change. Some contextual analysis will be possible with this data to test propositions that whatever change is observed will be greatest among subgroups (a) responsive to mass communications, (b) with alternate feminine role models, (c) of extremely high or low status, and (d) within those social context promoting personal flexibility and adaptability. This research proposal has also been submitted to the National Science Foundation. If the research is supported by one agency, the proposal will be withdrawn from the other.